


Faded Dreams

by Siderea



Series: Gundam Wing One-shots [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is obsessed with her dreams to the exclusion of all else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> From the old 31_days prompt  
> "I love you when I forget about me."--3 May 2008

There are stars in her eyes.

She reaches for her dreams, determined to grasp them with all of her might, no matter who's dreams she tramples on to get to where she wants. She says she loves him, and no wonder: he fits the fairy tale she sees as her life. She sees him as she wants to see him, all shiny white mysterious knight, with no flaws to speak of.

But every once in a while she catches a glimpse of the real him. When she starts putting aside her dreams, she sees _him_ more and more. But wonder of wonders, she still loves him. She still wants a life with the real him.

It might not be the fairy tale of her childhood, but it will be enough. So long as he loves her, it will be enough.


End file.
